Not Anymore
by Blossoming-Flower26
Summary: The team has started noticing just how often Reid is on his phone. One day, as they leave work early, they encourage him to invite his 'Friend' out with them. As they go tot he bar, their whole vision of Reid is twisted upside down! Join them in the heart-wrenching journey to finding Reid's kidnapped loved one. Reid/OC Previously named, How To Save a Life Rated M: language/torture
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back my loyal followers! You've probably already read this chapter, but I am editing/ changing all the chapters, so you may want to read them over again! I've changed some of the plot and some of the information! I hope you stick around to read! I've also changed the title as well! It was previously known as, How To Save A Life.

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid was never one to have many friends, so his team couldn't help but notice just  
how often he was on his phone now a days. Every free chance he had, heD' whip out his blackberry and start texting. On more than one occasion, they caught him smiling and laughing to himself at a message that he had recieved.

It was Friday, and the team was off early and had the weekend free unless a case came up. As the members of the BAU were packing their things, they heard a loud laugh coming from the elevator.

Reid stood propped up against the wall beside the elevator, his phone clutched in his hand, and his head thrown back in laughter. JJ and Garcia shared a look and smiled. Emily smiled as well and the three of them walked over to Reid.

"Invite him." JJ demanded.

Reid looked at her, confused and Emily sighed.

"Invite your friend to the bar with us." she elaborated, gesturing towards his cell phone.

"We need to meet the person you keep talking to." Penelope said excitedly, clutching JJ's arm.

Reid smiled at them and lifted his phone. "You really want me to invite Albert?"

"Yes!" the three ladies said together and burst out laughing. They continued their walk into the elevator, and the men followed behind them, glancing back at Reid who was typing on his phone.

"Hey, Kid...You coming?" Rossi said, holding the door open.

Reid's head snapped up and he walked briskly into the open door.

"Sorry...Got distracted..." he mumbled, typing something on his phone again.

Morgan cracked a smile and nudged him in the side. "Yeah, we can see that."

A faint blush appeared on Spencer's cheeks and he mumbled a soft shut up before turning back to his buzzing phone. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi just shook their heads and smiled fondly at the boy genius.

* * *

The team sat in the bar, the music blaring, cups clinking and crashing. It all made Reid more nervous. This was his first time bringing his friend along with the team, and he was nervous about how they'd be perceived Spencer's leg kept shaking up and down and he kept glancing at his phone ever few seconds to see if there was any indication as to when they'd be here.

"Woah, Reid...Chill out man! Why are you so nervous?" Morgan asked, an eyebrow quirking up in expectation. He took a swig of his drink and waited for spencer to answer.

"Nervous...I'm not nervous...Why would I be nervous?" he shook his head and glanced at the door.

"You're not the best at lying Reid, and we can tell when you're nervous...You look exactly like you do right now." Hotch pointed out, and took a drink of his.

Reid sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that Albert-" he was suddenly cut off when a hand smaked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he shouted and turned around, coming face to face with a short girl glaring at him.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that!?" she practically shouted in his face.

Reid's face broke out into a huge grin and he jumped down from the stool.

"Everyone, this is my best friend, Albert!" he claimed proudly. The short girl glared at him and punched him in the arm. Reid grinned cheekily at her and sat back in his seat.

"You're such a shit, you know that Spencer?" she huffed and turned to face the team.

"Hi, I'm Alice! NOT Albert!" she said sweetly and at the end glared at Reid again. He pretened not to notice and went on sippping his drink as if nothing happened.

The team was staring open mouthed at the girl, Alice, before them. She was extremley short, with chocolate brown hair that fell to the small of her back in soft curls. Her bangs were swept to one side and were kept in place by a sparkling blue clip. She had shocking ice blue eyes, and red, full lips on her angel-like face. Her smile was soft, and you could see the little dipples she had on each cheek. She was dressed in a lacy white tank top and a waist high sparkly blue skirt that left little to the imagination.

Alice, still smiling, shuffled her way and pulled a chair up close to Spencer. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "What are they all staring at?"

Reid laughed and brushed a piece of hair behind Alice's ear. "It might have something to do with when they told me to invite you, they automatically assumed you were a man. They're surprised that I even have a friend. And a woman none the less." he sipped his drink again.

"Well they wouldn't think I was a man if you didn't call me that ridiculous name!" her eyes narrowed at him and Reid only smiled more.

"Awh, but you love it." he cooed and poked her in the cheek.

Alice's nose scrunched up and her eyes softened. "You know I do, Spency." she cooed right back at him and kissed his cheek, then burst into a fit of giggles. Reid joined her and soon enough they were both hugging each other, completley forgetting about the rest of the team.

The BAU team blinked in surprise, but JJ was the first one to break out of her reverie. She smiled at the two and sipped her drink. "So, how did you two meet?"

The rest of the team finally joined JJ and they were all grinning widely at Alice and Reid.

Alice turned her head and folded her hands together on the table.

"Well, we lived just a few doors down from each other on the same street, and we went to elementary together...And college..." she tacked on as an after thought.

"But, Reid went to college at the age of twelve." Morgan said, confused.

Alice smiled softly at him and pointed to her head. "Eidetic memory."

The teams mouths popped open once again, and Alice giggled at them, then got up from her seat to get a drink from the bar. Reid watched with a scowl as several other guys were looking her up and down.

"Reid, how come you never told us about her?!" Garcia demanded, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Spencer's head snapped back towards her, the scowl still on his face. "I didn't really see the need to..." he downed the rest of his drink quickly.

"But why didn't you tell us she was your girlfreind?" Prentiss demanded, taking the cup away from his hand. Reid sputtered and blinked rapidly. "B-because she's not..." he mumbled and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What do you mean she's not!?" the team all but shouted at him.

"We're just friends...That's all!" Reid said stubbornly, turing in his chair in time to see some guy flirting with Alice. He had his hand on her waist and she was looking up at him.

Reid clenched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to march over there and take her away from him. The man was quite tall, and very muscular. He had black, shaggy hair, and dark brown eyes...Almost black.

Alice put her drink on the counter and turned back to the man. she slapped his hand away from her side and stomped on his foot. She then procceded to pick up her drink and walk briskly back to the table where Reid and his co-workers sat.

"Sorry about that." she muttered and clutched her glass tightly.

Spencer looked at her concered, and grabbed her hand in his. "Are you alright?" Alice smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine."

Hotch cleared his throat and Alice shifter her attention to him. "Yes, Agent...Hotchner I believe?" she slid her hand out of Reids and smiled warmly at Hotch.

"Yes, but call me Aaron." he smiled at her, which was rare for him. Sitting beside him was Emily, and Alice looked at her with a sparkle in her eye. "You're Agent Prentiss, correct?"

"Emily." she corrected her with a smile. They continued on with introductions until they got back around to Hotch.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Alice's eyes brightened at the change of subject and she pushed her glass away from her.

"I do multiple things, actually." she started out. "I'm a pianist...And a Daycare teacher." she looked around the table at the Agents. "I would love to play for you guys sometime." Alice cleared her throat and started to say something, then closed her mouth.

Reid sighed. It was going to be like this, wasn't it, he thought. "Allie also has 4 PhD's! One in Criminology, one in Mathematics, and one in Pharmacology and Toxicology. She used to own her own pharmacy, for about a year, but then decided to go back to school to get her Phd in Education. She opened her own daycare, which she's had for about three years now. She does that during the day, and she plays the piano at night, because it's her passion. She hopes someday to become a musical sensation." Spencer finished, smirking and doing jazz hands.

Alice wacked him on the arm and turned back to the surprised agents. "I never said that last part. Spencer's just being a shit. I think that's about it, unless Spencer has more to say..." she muttered the ending to herself, although Reid heard her. He opened his mouth to continue but Alice slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry...Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut his mouth." she hissed, but didn't remove her hand.

Rossi snorted and took another swig of his drink. "You're telling me. He's just full of facts." he gave the pouting boy genius a small smile.

"Don't I know it! We'll get started talking on something, and he'll just branch off topic and start going on about something else! It can be really annoying sometimes. But thats what I love about him." Alice smiled brightly, her hand still clamped on Reid's face.

Garcia, Prentiss and JJ all shared a knowing smile and even Morgan, Hotch and Rossi noticed what Alice had said. But Reid...Not so much. He was still slouched in his seat, not even attempting to get out of Alice's grasp, until his eyes suddenly sparkled with anticipation. He sat up straighter and listened to Alice chat with the girls for a second, while the guys all looked at Reid curiously.

Slowly, Reid licked his tongue over Alice's hand until it shot off his face, and her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Ewww! Spencer!" she whined and wiped her hand on a napkin. He threw his head back in laughter as the other watched, chuckling and giggling in their own amusement.

Alice suddenly got an idea and before Reid could do anything, Alice was sliding her saliva covered hand across his face.

JJ and Garcia were openly laughing now, and Emily was giggling behind her hand. Hotch was smirking, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Morgan joined the girls in their laughing and Rossi just shook his head with a smile.

Spencer turned his head slowly to Alice who was smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you just do that?" he hadn't even bothered to wipe off his face.

Alice just nodded and hopped off her chair. "What're you going to do about it?" she taunted him. Reid slid off his own chair, towering over top of her.

"This." his arm shot out to grab her but she simply danced away from him. "Can't catch me." she said in a sing-song voice as she ran her way into the crowd on the dance floor. Spencer chased after her, his team forgotten sitting at the table.

"They'd make such a great couple." Penelope sighed, and took a sip of her drink.

The team nodded and looked in the direction the two of them raced off.

* * *

Out in the middle of the dance floor, Alice was weaving in and out of people, with Spencer not far behind. She finally reached the edge of the stage when a pair of hands caught her around the waist.

Reid lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Got you."

Alice sighed in defeat and turned around. "Fine. Now what do you want me to do?" it was a rule they'd made up when they were kids. If you ever challenged the other to something and they beat you, you must do their one bidding.

Spencer smiled and gestured to the stage where a piano was sat. "You have to play." he stated simply.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't just walk up there and start playing! They only have it properly set up on Tuesdays." Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well! You'll just have to make do." he turned around and walked back to his table.

Alice huffed and made her way up onto the stage. She walked over to the DJ and began speaking to him rapidly. He nodded sharply and cut the music. There were grumbles of protest but they were silenced when soft notes of the piano floated through the room.

The team silenced their talking as soon as the first note rang out. They all turned their heads and saw Alice sitting at the piano, her eyes closed, and her fingers started dancing across the keys.

"Woah! She's amaz-" JJ was interupted by a lovely voice, coming from the same direction as the piano.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_The team watched in amazement as he fingers floated lazily across the keys, her body swaying back and forth, an a small smile was spread across her face._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

There was a small break between the next verse, and Alice took the time to flash Reid a dazzling smiled before she turned back to the keys.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Alice's singing became more passionate and her voice bounced off all the walls. Reid stared at her with a mixture of pride and longing in his eyes. The team smiled at how oblivious the two were.

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

She began a small piano solo her eyes focused directly at Reid, she didn't even need to look at the keys anymore. she'd played this song loads of times...Just never with him around.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_Her eyes shifted back to the ivory keys, but her smile stayed in place on her face._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

The song ended on a high note, and everyone burst into applause. A few people started chanting for an encore, and Alice blushed a deep red.

"Did I mention that she sings?" Reid smiled at his team. Their heads whipped around to look at him. "She can also play almost any instrument...But she's best at the piano and the guitar." He gestured to the stage where Alice was setting up for a new song.

She had a Guitar strap around her neck, and the guitar rested in her hands. The DJ brought a microphone over and placed it in front of her.

Alice took a deep breath and began playing her guitar.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Daddy was mean ole mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

Her eyes darkened and her playing became harsher and her voice filled with more passion. Reid suddenly got out of his seat and made his way toward the stage. The team looked at each other and followed him.

_There's not enough rain in oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

Alice strummed the guitar harshly and her voice grew louder as the chorus started. Spencer was still weaving his way through the crowd, the team following behind him.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_Blown awaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!_

Her voice softened after the long note, but her strumming didn't. Her eyes were lit with passion as she looked out across the crowd.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_Alice let a small smirk cross her features as she started the chorus again._

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_Blown awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

Reid finally made it to the stage and he stared up at Alice with concern in his eyes. Alice looked down at him, tears filling her eyes as she came to the conclusion of the song.

_There's not enough rain in oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_(Blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away_

_(Flown away)_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

The applause was much louder this time, and Alice made quick work of hoppinh of the stage. She landed beside Reid and he immediately pulled her into a hug. Alice buried her head in his chest. The team gave Reid confused looks but he ignored them.

"Allie...It's alright now...He can't hurt you again. I promise you." he said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"I know." she sighed and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Thank you." she gave him a teary smile.

"You don't need to thank me." Spencer smiled softly, completely forgetting his team was watching them.

"Yes I do." Alice stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Alice wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and she smiled softly against his warm lips.

They only let go of each other when they heard giggling and squealing coming from behind them. Alice and Spencer blushed at the same time and stepped back. JJ and Emily were laughing behind their hands and Penelope had Derek's arm in a vice grip with a wide smile covering her face. Aaron, Derek and David were smirking at the boy genius as he grabbed Alice's hand.

"Let's go back to the table...Shall we?" Alice said, pulling Spencer behind her. The men patted Reid on the back while the girls all hugged Alice.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Spencer asked Alice as they stood beside her car.

"I'm fine Spencer. I promise." she kissed him before getting in her car. "I'll see you tomorrow." she closed the door and rolled down her window.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Allie. Text me when you get home, okay?" he leaned down and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine,fine! Now, I need to get home! I promise to text you!" Reid smiled at her and gave her one last kiss. "Goodnight."

He flashed her one last smile before getting in his car and pulling out of he parking lot. The team had left just a little bit before them, considering the two had been arguing about driving home.

Alice allowed herself a small squeal and laugh as she thought of the nights events. After all those years of crushing, she was finally able to tell...Well show, Spencer her feelings.

She tugged her seat belt on and started the car. Before she could back out of her parking space, she felt something cold on the back of her head. A voice whispered in her ear. "Drive where I tell you to go. Now."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! I'm sorry if Reid or anyone seems a bit out of character...It's just how I needed to start the story! Hope y'all liked it though! Oh, and I'm only writing this disclaimer once. I own nothing. This will get more explicit, and the language will become harsher...SO BEWAAAARRREEEE!

The songs used were: A Thousand Year-Christina Perri

And, Blown Away: Carrie Underwood

~Blossoming-Flower


	2. Chapter 2

Still editing all the chapters! Hope you stick around to re-read them! the plot its still the same, I'm just making things more realistic, or work in a different way for something later in the story!

* * *

Reid could barely sleep last night...No scratch that, he didn't sleep at all. Instead, he sat on his couch, clutching his phone, praying that Alice had just fallen asleep without texting him. He sent about 10 messages when he got home, seeing as how she didn't text him. Then he sent a couple more every half-hour, with no reply to any of them. so when six a.m rolled around he wasted no time getting to his car.

He pulled out of his parking space with incredible speed and it took all his strength to go the speed limit as he made his way to Alice's house.

As he pulled onto her street, his heart constricted as he caught sight of her house. Alice's car was nowhere in sight.

Spencer made quick work of getting out of his car, and he ran to the front door. The door was still locked, and there didn't seem to be signs of forced entry.

Reid walked away from the door in a daze and pulled out his phone, dialing Hotch's number.

* * *

Alice groaned as she felt the throbbing in her head flare. She peaked her eyes opened and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a cold, hard floor, her hands tied in a rope behind her. By the looks of the walls, she was in a basement. There was a locked cabinet on the wall, and chains were opposite that wall. Her blood ran cold at the sight.

She felt her phone buzzing but she couldn't reach it. The night before, she'd tucked it into her bra, seeing as how it wasn't ideal to bring a purse with you to a bar filled with people.

Alice threw herself up into a sitting position, and began wiggling around, trying to move her phone to make it fall on the floor, where she could press the dial button.

She suddenly stopped, and her eyes snapped to the door as she heard it creak open. A man stepped through, his black boots clomping on the hard floor. Alice gasped when she saw his face. It was the man who was flirting with her in the bar. She'd never forget those eyes.

His dark, shaggy hair was falling in his black, malicious eyes, and his red lips were pulled into a haunting smirk. He flexed his muscles as he moved closer to Alice, and she pressed herself back against the wall.

"Hello there, Little Alice." he said, standing in front of her. She looked anywhere but his face and she heard him growl.

The man walked forward and back handed her. He then grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look him in his hateful eyes. "You will look at me when I'm talking to you." he growled and his hand tightened on her chin.

Alice's eyes pricked with tears but she swallowed them back and glared up at the dark eyed man. "What do you want?" she hissed at him.

Alice's captor clucked his teeth. "Ah, ah! I'd watch my tongue if I were you...You'll make everything much worse." he gave a dark chuckle and ran his fingers across her cheek.

Alice jerked her head away from his fingers and glared at him. "Don't. Touch. Me."

The dark eyed man growled again and wrapped his hand around Alice's neck. He lifted her head and slammed it hard into the wall. "What did I warn you about?" he snarled in her face, then smiled maliciously as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alice watched as her vision swam in and out, black spots appearing in the place of her captor's face. "W-what do y-you w-want?" her voice quivered.

The man roughly grabbed her jaw again and pulled her face towards his. He forced his mouth down on hers in a harsh kiss. Alice's eyes widened and she attempted to move herself away from him. His hold tightened on her jaw as he forced her lips open and continued his assault on her mouth. Before he pulled away, he bit Alice's lip, drawing blood and a cry from her.

"You." he snarled in her face with a malicous glint in his dark eyes. A wide smirk crawled across his features and he dropped her to the floor.

"I'll be back later. That's when the fun begins." Alice watched as his black boots clomped back across the floor to the door.

The door slammed closed and Alice let a tear travel down her cheek and it landed on the floor.

"Spencer...Spencer please help me." she whispered to herself and broke down into tears.

* * *

Reid was sitting on the curb outside Alice's house, his head in his hands and his phone lay on the curb beside him, forgotten.

His head snapped up as he heard several cars approaching and he jumped off the curb. As soon as Hotch stepped out of his car, Reid was in his face shouting facts at him about Alice.

"Alice Alexavia Joys, 25 years old. Moved to Quantico from Las Veags 5 years ago-" He babbled on.

"Reid..REID!" Hotch shouted grabbing the top of his shoulders. "Calm down...We'll find her. I promise." Spencer sighed and he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm sorry..It's just that...I just got her back,and I've already lost her..." he looked down helplessly.

Hotch wasn't sure what to do, so he squeezed his shoulder in a some-what comforting fashion. "We'll find her."

Morgan had made his way over to where they were standing and his face had a look of rage thrown across it. "I'm going to find the son of a bitch who did this and pound his face in."

Reid scowled at him and clenched his fists. "Not before I do."

At that very moment, JJ rushed over and pulled Spencer into a comfoting and most welcome hug. "I'm so sorry, Spence. We'll find her. And she's strong...She'll make it through this."

Reid slowly shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "She is strong...She's already been through so much though...Most kidapping victims go through some form of torture. Whether it be physical or emotional. She's already spent most of her life in that type of enviornment." Reid explained tugging at his hair now with both hands.

"What do you mean?" Agent Prentiss asked, confused.

Reid sighed. "She was abused by her father for most of her life." he stated simply, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"She, uhh, she certainly doesn't act like she was." Rossi said, surprised.

Reid nodded slowly. "She's tried to surpress most of the memories...Last night when she was crying, the song she sang reminded her of him. Alice didn't tell me until we were in college. I tried so hard to protect her after that..." he muttered the end to himself. JJ gave his hand a squeeze and she looked at him with soft eyes.

"Come on, let's look around inside." Rossi said and began walking towards the front door.

The team followed Rossi as he walked up to the locked door. Reid sighed and grabbed the spare key under the potter plant by the door.

"The Unsub might have used that to get in the house." Hotch pointed out as Reid unlocked the door.

"It's possible. She always forgot her house key inside, so she made sure to keep one out here so she didn't get locked out." his eyes glazed over and a small smile spread across his face.

The team entered the house and began inspecting. Specer took the liberty of checking her room, while JJ and Emily did the rest of the second floor. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan were checking downstairs.

Reid pushed the door open to Alice's room, entered and quickly closed it after him. He took a deep breath; Her room smelt just like her perfume. Reid glanced around the room and smiled softly. It was all in soft tones, warm and welcoming. He made his way to her bed and sat on the edge, looking at the photo on the side table.

It was a picture of them from two weeks ago. Reid had visited her at her daycare, as a surprise. In the picture, Alice was wearing a white sundress, and her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head. Little purple flowers were placed randomly through out it, the work of one of her children. Spencer had his arm around her, and they were both smiling at the camera.

He picked up the picture and ran his fingers over it, his eyes prinking with tears.

"Oh, Alice...I'm so sorry...This is all my fault." he said, his throat thick with tears. They spilt over his cheek and he put the picture back on the table. He stood up from the bed and made his way to her desk, where her laptop sat. He picked it up and placed it on the bed. Garcia would have to go through it for any information.

The door opened suddenly and Spencer jumped and turned around. Morgan walked in the room, stopping when he saw Reid. "Hey, I'm sorry man." he turned to leave. "It's fine, Morgan. I was just leaving. I have her laptop for Garcia to look at." he pointed to it on the bed and Morgan picked it up.

"We're all packing up to leave...There wasn't anything here out of the ordinary." Reid nodded solemnly and followed Morgan out the door.

* * *

As the team bustled into the conference room, Garcia burst through the door with a teary look on her face.

"Garcia! W-what..." Reid stood up from his chair.

Penelope opened then closed her mouth not finding the right words. She thought for a minute and looked directly at Reid. "I think you guys need to see this." she turned on her heel and walked back the way she had come.

Reid practically ran out of the conference room and to Penelope's computer technology lab, where she was staring at one screen in particluar.

Spencer walked closer and pulled up a chair beside Garcia. She slid over just a little bit and Reid looked closer at the screen.

A girl was lying the in the corner of a room,her head leaning on the floor, her eyes half open, half closed. She seemed to be whispering to herself, and wiggling around.

"Alice." Spencer whispered, leaning closer to the screen. Everyone in the room jumped as a door slammed open. They all turned their heads towards the door in the rom, but it was still closed. Their heads turned back to the screen, and they saw that Alice was now sitting up, wide eyed, and pushing herself back against the wall.

"Ready to have some fun?" a dark voice called out, and it rang around the room.

Alice squeeked and snapped her eyes shut, and turned her head away from the man approaching her.

"Garcia! See if you can trace where the video is coming from!" Hotch ordered and Garcia let out a sound of anguish.

"I've already tried everything. I can't get a read on it." she started viciously typing. "He's re-routing the IP adress every 5 seconds." her face was flustered.

"Well try again!" Reid snapped at her, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

The man had reached Alice, and he sneered down at her. "Ready to play?" Alice kept her eyes shut, and her head still faced away from him.

The man growled and roughly grabbed her neck again.

"ALICE!" Reid called out, his voice cracking and thick with tears. It tore at his team's hearts, as they continued watching the screen.

"WHAT DID I SAY?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" he screamed and pushed her against the wall. Her feet dangled off the ground and she made a choking sound.

"S-s-so-sorry!" Alice gasped out as he released her and she fell at his feet. The dark haired man kicked her in the stomach and she gave a cry.

"Stand up!" he demanded. Alice glanced up at him, tears running down her cheeks as she shook. She pushed herself off the ground and swayed shakily in her place.

"I'd have a few people I'd like you to say hi to." A malicious smile appeared on his face. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the other end of the room, where a camera sat.

Reid clenched his fist as the man's face came into view. Morgan was swearing under his breath, and JJ, Garcia and Prentiss were shaking slightly. Rossi and Hotch's jaws were mashed tightly together, and they stared at the screen with hard, penetrating eyes.

"Say hi to Spencer Reid and his little team of crime fighters."

* * *

This chapter wasn't too graphic, but more graphic than I've ever written! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Still editing all the chapters! Hope you stick around to re-read them! the plot its still the same, I'm just making things more realistic, or work in a different way for something later in the story!

* * *

***WARNING! THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET MORE GRAPHIC!***

Alice's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. Too scared to say anything, she kept her mouth shut, but soon realized that it was a big mistake.

She heard his hand whistle through the air, and she stumbled back at the force of his slap. Her cheek stung, and her eyes pricked with tears as she quivered on the spot. Memories came flooding back to her mind, but she surpressed them the best that she could.

"Now, Little Alice, say Hi to our friends." he grabbed her elbow roughly and pulled her even closer to the camera.

"H-hi." Alice involuntarily moved her hand in a waving motion, and the ropes dug into her wrists. She hissed and carefully let her hands down.

"Good girl." Dark Eyes, as she had started calling him, ran his fingers down her cheek to her neck and she shivered, trying to move away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he wagged his finger in her face and leaned his lips by her ear, whispering softly so the team of agents wouldn't hear them.

"Tell Agent Reid that you don't love him, and you never have. Now." he growled viciously at the end.

Alice's eyes widened as more tears poured down her face. She closed her eyes, bit her lips and shook her head softly.

Dark Eyes snarled and back handed her across the face. "Say. It." he hissed twisting a hand in her hair, making her cry out. But still, Alice shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed tighter.

"Well...I guess I'll have to make you talk!" he hissed and dragged her over to the wall with the chains. He cuffed her wrists above her head, and Alice's breathing quickened. She watched with teary eyes as he walked over to the locked cabnet and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. He flung the doors open harshly, and browsed through his weapons before smirking at Alice over his shoulder and pulling something off the rack.

It was a long serated knife, with a shiny black handle. Alice's eyes widened even more than should be possible and she began wiggling against her chains, hot tears streaming down her already tear stained face. The tears mixed with mascara and eyeliner as she stuggled harder against the chains as Dark Eyes walked closer, a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Please...Don't..." she whispered, the chains clanking together and digging into her wrists that were already rubbed raw.

Dark Eyes shook his head slowly, his eyes glinting in the light. "I gave you the chance, Little Alice...You should've done what I said." he was in front of her now.

Alice was shaking, and her throat was thick with tears. "No...No...Please! PLEASE!" she cried out as he jerked her legs forward. Dark Eyes sat on top of her knee's, and Alice surpressed a cry.

Dark Eyes shifted, so that Alice's face was visible to the camera. He lifted his knife and pressed it to her cheek. It cut in, not too deep but not shallow either, and made a slow slice across her right cheek. Alice bit her lips until blood ran down them, surpressing the scream working it's way up her throat.

He removed the knife from her cheek and smiled at his small handy work, and moved onto something else. Scooting onto the floor, he grabbed one of her feet, and held her ankle tightly. Alice kicked her foot out, attempting to make him loosen his grasp, but it only got tighter.

Dark Eyes pressed the knife to the bottom of her foot, the tip just barley in, and a sob escaped Alice's mouth. She squeezed her eyes closed as he dug the knife deep into her foot. A small whimper came from her mouth, and it grew louder and louder as he pressed the knife harder and harder into her skin.

Finally, he dislodged the weapon, and a searing pain was all Alice could feel. She looked at the camera directly and mouthed a small 'Help Me'. Dark Eyes was too busy staring at her foot to notice.

Alice's heart beated faster when he raised the knife again. This time, he moved to her right foot, and instead of carving her foot up, he place the end of the knife under her middle toe nail.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Alice screamed out as he shoved the knife under her toe nail, lifing it from the nail bed.

Another scream tore out her throat as he shoved the knife harshly, under another nail. Alice rattled the chains and a piercing scream wrenched from her throat as he ripped off another nail.

"PLEASE!" Alice screamed as he pushed the knife under another nail.

Dark Eyes glanced up at Alice, and his eyes sparkled with joy. A slow, malicious grin spread acoss his face once again and he lifted the bloody knife away from her.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes..." she said, her throat raw from screaming.

"Will you say it?" Dark Eyes twirled the knife around in his hands, watching the red substance drip onto the floor.

Alice took a deep breath, which hurt her throat, but she nodded her head, her hands shaking.

Dark Eyes' smile widened and he brought the knife up one more time.

"For good measure." he ripped off the remaining toe nail and smirked while doing it.

Reid in the team stared in horror as Alice's scream rang through the room.

"A-Alice..." Reid whispered hoarsly, clenching his hands in his hair. Morgan put a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze of reassurance.

The team watched as Alice was unchained from the wall. As soon as the handcuffs were taken from her wrists, she collapsed to the floor, shaking and crying.

"Get up, Little Alice." the Unsub said in a soft mocking town. Alice raised her head up at the man and put her hands firmly on the ground. She used her last burst of strength to push herself to her feet, when she cried out in pain. "So weak."

The Unsub gather the rope off the ground and re-tied her hands, not as tightly as before. He grabbed her upper arm and half dragged her towards the camera. He wrapped a hand in her hair and jerked her head back so he could whisper in her ear. The watched as Alice nodded her head, and she took a deep breath.

"You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Alice said straight at the camera, but the team knew it was directed towards the Unsub. She didn't turn around, nor did she move in anyway.

His eyes darkened and he made to move forward but Alice continued talking. Her tone was hard, but her eyes were soft and filled with tears. An emotion was buried deep within, but somehow shone through her tears. Love.

"Dr. Reid, I don't love you. I never have...And I never will."

* * *

I'm sorry! I know it's short, but I really wanted to end the chapter there! Thank you for all the support! :) Free coookies for you! :) And, Can anyone find the quote I put in from Harry Potter? ;) Sneaky! I don't own that either! Review, my doves! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Still editing! Stay tuned!

* * *

A tear fell down Reid's cheek as he stared at Alice's emotionless face.

"Reid...Reid you know that's not true! You know she loves you! She's just trying to stay alive. He told her to say that." Morgan began chanting, as he saw the tears falling down his face.

Reid gave a big sigh and shook his head. "I know that...It just..." he hung his head, but his eyes stayed on the screen.

The Unsub was smiling cruelfully at the camera before he walked up to Alice, and grabbed her jaw. "See, Little Alice, that wasn't so hard now was it." she tried jerking her head away, but the Unsub gripped it tighter. "You can finally be mine." he pushed his lips forcefully on hers, and the team watched for Reid's reaction.

Spencer was gripping the arm rests of his chair, his nails digging into them. His eyes were dark and cold, and he was glaring at that screen. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." he hissed through clenched teeth.

The team's eyes widened in shock at Reid, but they knew he had a good reason. On the screen, the Unsub was forcing himself onto his girlfriend.

They watched as Alice continued to struggle against the man, she was shaking and tears were streaming rapidly down her cheeks. They heard her whimper, as the Unsub bit down on her lip, making it bleed.

Alice tried to turn her head again, but the man just turned her head back to face him. "Mine." he growled in her face. His hands moved down to the band of her skirt, that was still resting at her waist. He pushed it down to her hips, and grabbed the bottom of shirt. He ripped the shirt just past her belly button and bunched the piece of cloth in his hands.

He stuffed part of it in Alice's mouth, then tied it around so she was gagged. The Unsub turned around swiftly and smiled maliciously through the camera. "Hope you enjoyed the show." he walked off camera, and they heard a door slam shut.

Alice was left there standing in front of the camera, bound and gagged, with tears running down her cheeks. Her knee's were shaking, and she was whimpering in pain.

Reid unclenched his hands from the arm chair and pressed them over his eyes, unable to look at the screen any longer. "Guys, we need to find her. She's all I've got left."

Garcia let a small sound escape her lips as she turned to Morgan. "Get me her computer so I can look through it."

He nodded silently and walked out the door. Hotch took out his cell phone and followed behind her. JJ and Prentiss looked at each other before looking towards Reed.

"We need her license plate, and a picture, so we can release a statement to the media."

Reid nodded and wrote it down, and handed it to Prentiss. He then went into his wallet and pulled out a photo of her, he had taken a week ago.

Alice was sitting in the grass, a flower in her hands, her hair blowing in the wind. She was laughing, her eyes shut, with a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, Spence." JJ said before she left the room with Emily following behind her.

Spencer looked back at the screen in time to see Alice sink to the floor. She was still bleeding profusely and her crying was breaking his heart. He wanted to hold her tightly, tell her everything was okay. Stroke her hair, kiss her lips, just be with her...But he couldn't. Instead, he sat in front of the screen watching her cry.

* * *

Alice didn't know how long she sat there for...She didn't even know what time it was, or how long she'd been there for. Her guess was almost a day now.

She started wiggling around again, trying to shake off her binds. It was only then that she realized that Reid and his team had seen everything...Everything.

Tears pricked her eyes and she shook her head. Trying even harder now to shake off her binds, so she could speak to them. Alice could feel the aches all over her body, and the dry blood sticking to her. Her stomach was twisting with hunger, and her throat longed for water.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Dark Eyes came walking in. He smiled at Alice with that damn malicious glint in his eyes, as he stood over her.

"Good morning, Little Alice." he cooed in a mocking tone. Grabbing her upper arms, he hauled her off the floor. Alice hissed in pain when her feet hit the floor. He ripped the gag out of her mouth, and Alice took a deep breath before speaking.

"Good morning..." she trailed off, hoping he'd give her a name to say.

"Sir, Master...Which ever you choose." he smirked and tossed the gag on the floor.

"How about Douche Bag, Shit Head, Fucker...Any of those sound appealing?" Alice said in a fake sweet voice.

If Dark Eyes was angry, he didn't show it. He walked up to Alice and grabbed her jaw where he had the night before. Alice hissed in pain and he smirked. "Aww, has Little Alice grown a back bone?"

Alice glared at him. "Always had one, Shit Head." she spat through her teeth, trying to move her head from his grasp.

Surprisingly, he let go of her jaw, and Alice wobbled back and forth before finding her balance again. Shit Head's eyes roamed up and down her body, and Alice shivered uncomfortably.

"He won't want you anymore." he said suddenly, as he made his way to the bloody knife on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Alice hissed turning to look at him while he cleaned.

"Dr. Reid," he clarified. "He won't want you anymore."

"And why is that, exactly?" Alice's breathing was sharp and harsh.

"First, you just said you didn't love him anymore. Second, who would want something broken? Used?" he smirked at her as he cleaned his knife.

"But...I'm not broken...Or used..." Alice said softly.

Douche Bag's smirk widened, if that were possible. "Yet."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" Alice said, her voice shaking as she took a couple steps back from him.

"Haven't I told you enough?" his eyes were still cast down at the knife he was polishing.

"You can tell me I'm your's all you want...But I will NEVER, EVER truly be your's." Alice said coldly, and she began bouncing up and down.

"Only time will tell." he looked up and his eyebrow quirked. "What are you doing?"

Alice bit her lip, then sighed. "I need to use the bathroom...Can I? S-" she began to say, but stopped when a small object clattered to the ground.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the Unsub's voice rang out, and the team jumped. His voice was followed by another scream, and another, and another.

Everyone stared in shock at the screen until Spencer shot into Garcia's office. He had been grabbing a cup of coffee, and was just outside the door when he heard the noise. He sat in the chair in front of the monitor and his eyes filled with horror.

Hotch then began barking out orders to his team, trying to find something that would at least help them get closer to finding Alice.

"Garcia! Keep trying to trace the IP adress on that computer!" he shouted.

"Will do, sir." she said in a shaky voice and her fingers began tapping on the keyboard.

Alice was being dragged by her hair and wrists over to where the chains were on the wall. Hot tears rolled down her face as she whimpered in pain.

Dark Eyes casted a dark look at Alice that made her flinch. She'd never seen him so angry, before. She knew that from the moment the phone fell, that this wouldn't end well.

"Think you can get away from me, huh?" he snarled as he threw her down on the floor in front of the chains.

Alice cried out as a sharp pain rocketed up the side she had landed on. He grabbed her wrists roughly and put the cuffs around them.

Her arms were now straining above her head, and she wiggled helplessly against them.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alice said, tears streaming down her face.

Dark Eyes growled and punched her in the stomach. "The other girls did this too...You're lucky I've learned to have more patience." he said harshly, and walked over to the cabinet.

"O-other g-girls?" Alice stuttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did you honestly think I haven't done this before? They were like you. Little, helpless, unloved." he explained and chose a tool from his repetoire.

"I m-may be l-little...B-but I a-am n-not h-helpless... A-and I a-am l-loved. Sp-Spencer l-loves m-me." Alice chocked out as she continued to struggle against her binds.

"You need to stop lying to yourself, Little Alice. Now, stand up!" he ordered harshly.

Alice's knee's shook as she attempted to get to her feet. She failed on her first attempt, and slumped back into her original position.

"I'll give you one more chance. If I have to help you up, you won't like the consequences. And you're already in enough trouble, Little Alice." Dark Eyes twirled the whip in his hands.

Alice gritted her teeth in pain as she forced herself to her shaking feet.

"A-are you a r-religious m-man?" Alice gasped as she shook in place.

He didn't answer, but he continued twirling his whip as he walked closer to her.

"The_ fifth_ commandment is, 'Thou shall not kill', and you've broken that." Alice said in a rush. "Not only have you physically killed, but you've also killed the spirit. You've no respect for the gift of life. The body is a gift from God, and human kind is meant to cherish that gift. You haven't." Alice kept talking quickly, her breath coming just as quick. She was doing her best to distract him, and get her message across. "You've broken the _fifth_ commandment, unlike the _saints_. The _saints_, follow every commandment, because they are God's guidelines for us to follow."

"Do you know the one way to gain the forgiveness of God, for breaking this commandment?"

The man in front of her nodded, the whip still twisting in his hands. "Remorse."

Alice nodded frantically. "A lot of remorse. You need to be truly sorry for what you've done. Breaking of the _fifth_ commandment is not only just killing. It's disrespecting the body. Abuse, and torture, for example, are all ways of breaking the _fifth_ commandment. But you can change all that! Just be sorry, and let me go. Ask for forgiveness."

Dark Eyes walked forward so that Alice was looking up at him, still shaking, her breaths coming in shallow gasps.

"It's a good thing I'm not a religious man, then." Alice heard the whip whistle through the air as it caught her in the side, wrapping around her back.

Alice released a piercing scream that seemed to satisfy her captor.

"Now, Little Alice, admit that you're wrong."

Alice sobbed as pain wracked her body. "I am loved! I am not helpless!"

The whip cracked down across her stomach and another scream released itself from her throat.

"Say it!" He screamed in her face.

Alice bit her lip until she tasted blood and shook her head.

Dark Eyes growled and the whip caught her across the shoulder. The force of it brought Alice to her knee's.

"Get up, you bitch!" he snarled and grabbed her hair, forcing her to stand up again.

Alice let out a cry of pain as he yanked her hair. He let go when she was able to stand on her own. Alice was sobbing and shaking and winced when she saw him raise the whip again, but she would not give in.

"Now, Little Alice. What must you say?" his eyes glinted maliciously.

Alice mustered as much courage as she could and glared at him.

"Go to Hell, you fucker." she spat at him through her teeth.

He growled in anger and brought the whip down on her other shoulder, but he didn't stop. One after the other, the whip cracked down on her. Her stomach, her shoulders, her legs her arms, were all covered in bloody welts. Alice's screams were worse every time the whip cracked on her.

Dark Eyes let up, his whip dripping blood on the floor as he glared down at Alice, who was now on the floor.

"Should we try this again? Answer properly this time." he snarled and pulled her hair so that she was looking up at him.

The fight that shined in Alice's eyes sparked even brighter.

"I-...I am n-not helpless." she slurred out, gritting her teeth to keep from screaming.

"I...am loved" Alice said, and she tried to squirm out of the chains again. It was no use, and she cried out in pain from jerking her ribs the wrong way.

He growled and punched her across the face.

Alice's head snapped to the side, and when she turned her head back towards him, she spat blood on the floor. He kicked her in the stomach, aggravating the welts from the whip. she let out a high pitched scream and she balled her hands into fists.

The rage built in her captor's eyes as he smiled his trademark smirk. He set his foot on Alice's ankle, then lifted his foot up and slammed back down on it.

Alice's scream was the longest and loudest she'd ever given. The crack of the bone wasn't drowned out by her screams though.

Alice's foot was now bent at an awkward angle, and her nails were digging into her palms. The cuts she had suffered a day before were now reopened, and she was practically covered in her own blood.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to your friends for a while. You and I need some time alone." he smirked and walked over to the camera.

"You'll see her soon, Agents. Until then." he shut the camera off and turned back to Alice.

He walked over to his cabinet an grabbed another knife, like the one he used the other day.

"Let's have some fun."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't worry...It gets better soon! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Still editing! Stay tuned!

* * *

The team sat in silence for a while, with Reid staring at the dark screen. The agents didn't know what to say.

"Garcia...Did you find anything on the IP adress yet?" Hotch broke the silence, walking to stand beside Penelope.

"No, Sir. It's shut off now, so there's nothing can do." she did not look away from her computer screen as she continued typing, her fingernails clicking against the keys, trying anything she could to get it back.

"Just...Keep trying. Guys, we need to start going through unsolved cases from a couple years back. It's likely they're related to this Unsub." Hotch walked out the door.

The team followed behind him, except for Morgan and Reid.

"You coming, man?" Morgan asked, putting a hand in Reid's shoulder.

He shook his head and looked up at Derek with a calculating look on his face.

"I just can't understand why she'd make such a crucial mistake. Alice knows that 'Thou Shall Not Kill' is the sixth commmandment. Why would she tell him otherwise?" his brows furrowed together in concentration, then his eyes widened.

"She, she kept stressing fifth and saints." Reid said suddenly.

"What's that have to do with anything, kid?"

Reid ignored what Morgan was saying and turned to Garcia.

"I need you to look up the street name Saints, and the house number 5. " he rested his chin in his hand, nervously.

Penelope tapped furiously on her keyboard as things flashed by on the screen. Her moth popped open and a squeal was released. "Reid! You are a genius!" she screeched and turned the screen towards the two male agents to show them what was pulled up.

* * *

Alice watched with pain clouded eyes as the unsub lifted himself off of her. He zipped his jeans back up and stepped back, admiring his handy work.

The bloody knife lay beside Alice's discarded skirt and underwear on the floor a little ways away. Her hands were still tied behind her back, but were loose enough that she could shift them to the side.

There was blood everywhere. On floor, on the wall, on him, on her. Alice shuddered from the cold as Dark Eyes leaned over her.

"By the way, it's the sixth commandment." He walked out the door without saying another word.

Alice felt tears drip down her face, and she heard the soft patter of them dropping onto the cement door. She bit her lip to hold in a sob, and she wiggled so that she was covered up.

Pushing herself off the floor without hands took a long time. When she finally sat up, she realized Dark Eyes had left the knife he had just used on the floor by her clothes.

She scooted over towards it and shook her head at how careless this man was. The dull ache that she had, started throbbing and she let out a squeak of pain.

She felt like fire was spreading over her limbs, and she was slimy and sticky from the half-dried blood covering her. She used her right hand, and felt around for the knife behind her.

Alice grasped the handle and let out a small sound of accomplishment. Holding if tightly in her unsprained hand, she directed the blade over the rope and began slowly moving it back and forth. Her wrists burned even more as the rope rocked against them, but it was worth it to have a way out.

Alice had calculated the time Shit Head took between his visits. He normally was here for about 2-3 hours, taunting and torturing her, but today he spent a little more time than Alice had liked. After his 2-3 hours, he always back back every 3 hours. Alice figured that since he spent more time here, he'd be gone for a little bit longer.

She also figured that he had to have some type of job. Whether he work at home, or at an office, he still had one, and that's what he spent his time away from her doing.

Alice made a small sound of success as the rope split, and she moved her hands in front of her. She took a minute to calm herself, then she placed her hands firmly on the ground, ignoring the shooting pain from her wrist.

She pushed herself to her feet, but she fell back down again. Gritting her teeth, Alice planted her hands on the ground once more, and pushed herself up, using a burst of strength she didn't know she had.

Standing on her feet, she finally felt the pain from...Everywhere! Her head was thobbing, her stomach and back were buring, her foot felt just about ready to fall off.

Alice gazed back down at the floor, and saw her clothes. Tears built up in her eyes, but she forced them back and took a deep breath. She bent over, and grabbed her underwear.

Carefully sliding them on, Alice suddenly became aware that this was the only chance she had. Hurrying as fast as she could, (Which wasn't fast at all) she pulled her skirt back up, but made sure she avoided the whip marks on her stomach.

The blood coating her arms and legs was drying faster, and she could feel the cuts healing over just a little, and she knew with every movement, they'd open back up again.

Her face had dark bruises covering, although she couldn't see them, she knew they were there.

She glanced around the room, and saw a small bit of light coming in from the door. She hobbled closer, and her lips fulled into a wide smile. This man, had been so careless, he forgot to close the door properly.

Turning back around quickly she grabbed the bloody knife off the floor and held it in her petite hand. She began slowly walking towards the door, praying that he'd already left.

She got to the door, and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she slowly pulled it open. After hearing nothing, she peeked one eye open and saw a stairway leading up to another door.

Taking her chance, Alice slowly began crawling up the stairs, with a smile on her face. She finally had a way out.

* * *

"Reid, we can't let you come!" Hotch said for the 10th time. "You're emotionally involved in this case, and it wouldn't be safe."

"Hotch! She needs me! If I'm not there... She'll never trust me again. I told her I'd protect her, and that's what I plan to do! Now the more time we waste here, the closer she is to being 6 feet under." Reid argued, pulling on a Kevlar vest.

Hotch sighed in resignation. "Fine. You can come, but stay in the back until we find her."

"Thank you." Spencer breathed and tucked his gun into his holder.

The team quickly made their way to the elevator, and then to their cars.

Making their way to Alice.

* * *

She made it. She made it to the top of the stairs and she carefully twisted the next doorknob hoping against hope that it was unlocked.

It twisted the full way, and she pushed it open just a bit. 'This guy must have been in a hurry to be so careless!' Alice thought as she pushed the door open the whole way.

She looked out the door, and saw that she was right next to a living room. She began limping past the coffee table and she passed through the archway, and saw the door that led to her freedom.

She limped as fast as she could to the door and Alice stood in front of it.

Alice took a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment. She opened them again and began to reach for the handle. But before she could, the door swung open on it's own.

* * *

Hahaaa! I love cliffhangers! Hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave a comment about...Anything!


	6. Chapter 6

Still editing! Stay tuned!

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" Alice screeched. She raised her arms up to protect her face from the attacker.

"I'll be good! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, Daddy! I'll be a good girl! I promise!" she cried and crumpled down onto the floor in front of the door. The knife fell from her hands and clattered to the floor beside her.

_She heard footsteps approach her. They were heavy sounding, the heels clunking on the hardwood floors._

_She looked up at the man standing over her, his eyes as blue as her's. He had black hair , had big muscles, and was very tall. He towered over Alice where she sat on the floor, staring down at the six year old with a disgusted look._

_"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" he refused to call her by her given name._

_"I-I wanted to s-see the stars." she mumbled quietly, wrapping her arms around herself._

_"You think I believe that?" he snarled and stalked forward. He stood over top of Alice and crouched so his face was in her's. "You were trying to see that boy again!"_

_"No! No I wasn't! I swear! I wasn't!" Alice cried out, trying to scoot away from her father. But he wasn't having that. Jace Joys reached his hand up and grabbed her hair, dragging her back towards him._

_"Don't lie to me, you slut!" he slapped her across the face. It took all Alice had not to cry out. She learned by now that crying made it worse._

_"I'm sorry, J-Daddy. I won't do it again." 'What a lie.' she thought to herself._

_"You're damn right, it won't. Who would want you anyway? You're just a little whore, hmm? Is that what you are?"_

_Alice didn't say anything, she looked down at the floor, a tear spilling out form the corner of her eye._

_"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" he shouted in her face, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes._

_"Answer me!" Jace demanded._

_"Yes. I am." Alice said quietly, looking into her Father's cold eyes._

_"You're what?" he asked again, making her say it._

_"I'm a whore, a slut, and no one will ever love me." she answered in a monotone._

_"There's a good girl." he sneered, standing up. He kicked Alice in the ribs and then walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge._

"No... No, I'm sorry Daddy... Don't hurt him... Don't hurt Spencer." Alice mumbled to herself, eyes closed with tears streaming down her bloody cheeks.

Spencer crouched in front of Alice and grabbed her hands. She tried to pull her's away, but Spencer held them tightly.

"Ally, it's me." Spencer said in a calm voice. He sat cross legged on the floor in front of her, his eye focused solely on her delicate and fragile face.

"D-don't..." she began saying. She could feel herself pulling out of the memory and back into her harsh reality.

"It's Spencer, Ally. I'm not going to hurt you. He's gone. They're both gone. They can't hurt you anymore." His gentle voice was like music to Alice's ears. Soon enough, she opened her eyes to see, not those of her father, but Spencer's.

"Spencer?" she choked out through her tears. He simply nodded and opened his arms for her.

And that was all it took.

Alice flew into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and letting herself cry like she really wanted to.

Loud sobs filled the silence and her whole body shook as she cried. Spencer held onto her every second. Never letting go, never caring that his shirt was soaking wet. He was there for her, no matter what.

They were perfect for each other. Nothing could come between them.

But maybe something, or someone could.

* * *

YAY! An update! It's not a very big chapter, but I thought I'd put it out anyway!

Thanks for waiting so patiently, and I will try to get the next one out a bit faster!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Still editing! Stay tuned!

* * *

He had thought everything was going to be okay. That they'd get through this together, and she could walk out of that house, leaving those memories behind.

He was wrong.

As soon as Alice's sobs quieted, he knew something was wrong.

Spencer moved Alice's head from his neck, and pulled her back so he could see her face.

Her eyes were closed, and without support, her head rolled to the side. Limp.

He turned to face his co-workers as they stared at the two.

"Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!" he shouted as he attempted to wake Alice. She was bleeding profusely and Spencer tried to stop the bleeding.

He ripped off his sweater vest and pressed it against the area loosing the most blood. JJ was shaken out of her shock as Hotch spoke on the phone to the paramedics, and she ran over to help Reid stop the bleeding.

Reid ripped his vest and gave part of it to JJ, and she pressed it on the next biggest injury. There was nothing they could do for her broken wrist and foot, but let them sit in a more comfortable position.

Morgan ran towards the door, and slipped on the puddle of blood inside. He steadied himself with the wall and continued out the door, to wait for the ambulance.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Prentiss had joined Spencer and JJ on the floor, attempting to stop the blood flow from Alice's many cuts.

"Alice, Allie, wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Reid shook her shoulders, attempting rouse her from her unconsciousness.

"She's lost too much blood!" Prentiss shouted, her hands still pressed firmly on Alice's wound, Reid's vest soaked with the dark substance.

"Where's the ambulance?" Spencer shouted just as the paramedics rushed in with a gurney.

They pushed Spencer, Emily and JJ out of the way and set to work, lifting Alice onto the stretcher. They strapped her in and hooked her up to a breathing system.

They wheeled her out of the house, and Spencer rushed after them.

The team stayed behind in the landing for a couple minutes, staring at the blood stained floor in front of them. There was just so much of it.

"Let's meet them at the hospital." Hotch said, his voice gruff with emotion.

JJ and Emily nodded, tears clouding their eyes. Garcia was standing in a corner of the room with Morgan, her head buried in his chest as she cried. Derek was smoothing her hair, and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Make sure they set up a watch system. In case he comes back here." he said to one of the other officers on the scene.

Hotch walked out, the team following closely behind him.

* * *

They walked into the waiting room in the emergency wing, and heard shouting. They rushed forward and saw Reid yelling at one of the doctors and trying to push past a man blocking his path.

Morgan rushed over and dragged him away.

"Reid...REID! Calm down, man. They'll take care of her. I promise. She'll be fine." he pinned Spencer's arms down and wrapped his arm around his chest.

Spencer ceased his shouting and he collapsed onto the floor, sobs wracking his body.

Morgan held Reid as he cried on the floor, he rocked him like a small child, and the team watched, their hearts breaking at the sight.

They'd never seen Spencer so broken. Not even with Tobias. He was always so strong, and now...

Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw a group of nurses and doctors running down the hallway, the way they'd taken Alice.

"She's crashing!" they heard someone yell down the hallway.

Reid attempted to get out of Morgan's hold upon hearing those words, but Derek tightened his grip.

Spencer's sobbing got harder as he gave up fighting. He slumped down further, and put his head in his hands. His fingers laced themselves in his hair and he tugged at the messy locks.

* * *

It'd been about 2 hours they'd been sitting in the waiting room, waiting for word about Alice. Reid refused to rest, but JJ and Penelope had fallen asleep in the chairs.

"Alice Joys?" a voice called out, into the waiting room where the agents were sat.

Reid instantly stood up and walked over towards the doctor. Morgan shook Penelope and JJ awake, and the rest of the team stood behind Spencer, waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.

She was a female, tall and slender. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her pale green eyes held a look of sympathy.

"I'm Dr. Flora Hallows, I am one of the doctors looking after Miss Joys." she introduced herself.

"Alice lost, a significant amount of blood, and we had to give her multiple blood transfusions. Her left foot and right wrist were fractured severely, completely twisted in the opposite direction then they were supposed to be."

The team grimaced and waited for Dr. Hallows to continue.

"She had to have over 200 stitches total. All over her body. The worst cuts were on her face, ranging in lengths and depths. They will most likely scar over. " Flora paused. "She was missing all the toe nails off of her right foot, and on the bottom on her broken foot, had a carving in it. It said, "L.H and J.J." I don't know if that means anything to you." she said quietly, her voice filled with sorrow.

"That son of a bitch." Reid snarled and balled his fists up. JJ took one of his hands in her's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry, Dr. Please continue."

Dr. Hallows nodded and continued. "She had multiple broken ribs, and one of them punctured her right lung, but luckily we repaired it. Also,she had a word...carved, into her skin..." Flora said sadly.

Reid's eyes widened just a little, but he nodded letting her know to continue.

"Ehm, Alice was also...raped...multiple times... And she had internal bleeding, but we managed to stop that as well."

"She also had major lacerations, from what looks to be a whip. They cover most of her upper body. Though some will scar over, most of them will fade away in due time."

Tears fell down Reid's cheeks and Emily put her hand on his shoulder, in comfort.

"She also has a very severe concussion, as well as a bruised neck and vocal cords...From all the screaming."

The team nodded sadly.

"That's the extent of the physical damage. We will not be aware of her mental state until she wakes." Flora concluded, looking at her clipboard quickly.

"Can we see her?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Of course you can. You just need to stay quiet." Flora motioned for them to follow her.

The team shuffled down the silent and empty hallway, stopping at room 394.

"She's right in here. Just a reminder to be quiet, she really needs some rest." Dr. Hallows walked away from the door, her clipboard in her hand, calling for a nurse to stay near by.

Reid pushed open the door gently, and tip toed inside. His team member decided to give him a little alone time with Alice.

Spencer looked up and saw her lying on the white hospital bed. She was pale, and her curly hair was a tangled mess on her head. Her face was covered in medical tape and gauze over top of all her stitches.

Her face and arms and neck all had dark bruises, and were covered in medical tape and gauze, just like her face.

Alice looked restless as she lied still on her bed.

Reid walked forward and grabbed her good hand. He sat down in the chair by her bed and squeezed her hand. Hot tears of relief rolled down his cheeks and he leaned his forehead on he edge of the bed.

He didn't know how long he sat there until he heard a small noise. He lifted his head and saw Alice's eyebrows scrunched together.

She let out another small moan, and unconsciously moved her hands.

Her moans got louder and her arms moved faster. They were soon flying out in front of her, screams tearing themselves from her throat.

A group of nurses and Dr. Hallows rushed in. They pushed Spencer aside, and tried to calm Alice down.

Spencer stepped away from the bed and walked toward the door where his team was standing, watching with horrified expressions on their faces.

Reid hung his head sadly, and Morgan put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll get through this. She's tough." he squeezed Spencer's shoulder before dropping his hand to his side.

"I know. And I'll be there to help her every step of the way."

* * *

YAY! Finally out of that damn house!

Feel free to leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Still editing! Stay tuned!

* * *

The beeping noise in the room was starting to get on her nerves. Alice refused to open her eyes, as even behind her eyelids, the light was extremely bright.

It wasn't just the beeping that was annoying. Her arms, face, and everywhere else was all itchy. And there was something pinching her skin in different places. Her arm and leg felt heavier then normal, and she wasn't sure as to why.

Blinking rapidly, Alice attempted to open her eyes, but ended up shutting them quickly.

Mentally preparing herself, she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred for a minute, before it started clearing up.

Alice tried to push herself up a bit, but hands gently pushed her back on the bed.

Squinting, she looked up at Rossi who pushed her back on the bed had a small smile on his face.

"Good to see you awake." he reached down beside the bed and pressed a button. Alice felt herself being elevated from the waist up. Rossi had made her bed move into an upright position, so she could look around.

Alice suddenly realized there was something sticking into her nose, and she moved her arm to take it out, but she hissed in pain as she tried to move her arms.

"Take it easy, kid. You'll be sore for a while." his eyes filled with sympathy, and he patted her shoulder gentley.

"W-where i-is Sp-Spencer?" Alice tried her hardest to control her speech, but it was no use.

She knew that it was some of the symptoms of a severe head injury, and that there could be more, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sleeping in the chair beside you." he pointed, and Alice turned her head with some difficulty.

She let a small smile cross her face. Spencer looked so peaceful when he slept, he looked younger too. But she could see the dark circles under his eyes, and his messy brown hair, and she knew he hadn't gotten any sleep since she was taken.

He was too good for her.

"Wh-ere a-are th-the o-others?" Alice said, her words still slurring together, and it still annoyed her.

"Did you not see them?" Rossi asked worridly. "They're right behind Reid. They're all asleep."

Rossi pointed behind Spencer, and Alice finally saw them all slumped in their chairs.

Penelope's head was on Derek's shoulder, and his head rested on top of hers. JJ was almost on the floor, as she'd slipped down her chair in her sleep. Emily had her feet hanging over one end of her chair, and they were in Aaron's lap. His head was tipped back, leaning against the window.

"I-I g-guess m-my v-vision i-is s-still iffy. I-It's o-one o-of th-the s-symptoms o-of a s-severe -" Rossie cut of Alice.

"Yes, Alice. I know. The doctor's filled us in when you were out."

Alice turned her head back in front of her, and she moaned in pain.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Dave moved towards the call button on the wall.

Alice gritted her teeth and shook her head, which was a terrible idea. The dull ache she had turned into a sharper pain. She moaned again, and let her head fall back against the pillows.

Rossi stood next to the call button, unsure of whether to respect Alice's wishes. He sighed and relented. But he bargained with himself that if she looked to be in more pain, he'd call the nurses.

"H-ho-w b-ad i-s i-t?" Alice said quietly, her slur depleting a bit.

"Er..." Dave was unsure of how to answer that question.

"How. Bad. Is. It?" Alice said harshly, her eyes closed, and her hand clenched in a fist on the bed.

"Alice, you need to calm down, sweetheart."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO DAVE!" Alice shouted at him in a fit of rage. Her slurred speech withered away as her anger spiked.

The agents all jumped at the sudden noise. JJ almost fell onto the floor, but Emily caught her arm.

Spencer looked between the propped up Alice, and the guilty looking Rossi standing beside the bed.

"I KNOW WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! TELL ME HOW BAD IT IS! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL GET OUT OF THIS BED AND BEAT YOUR ASS!" she shouted, her chest heaving up and down quickly.

"Alice, calm down, love." Spencer walked forward and grabbed her hand.

Alice jerked her hand away quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. Spencer was shocked at her response and he backed away slightly.

"I'm s-sorry, Sp-Spencer..." she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I-I d-did-n't m-mean t-to!" Alice pleaded with him, the tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Shhh, Allie. Shhh." Spencer said soothingly hugging her softly and stroking her hair. "It's okay, love. It's okay." he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Alice sighed and moved her head away from Spencer to look at Rossi.

"D-Dave...I-I'm s-sorry I j-just g-got s-so a-angry...T-that's a-also a s-symptom." she tried to explain, instead she rambled and her stutter got worse, mostly because she was nervous.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I understand." he gave her a small smile.

"Do you think, I c-could g-go to the b-athroom?" Alice asked, stuttering, apparently still nervous about her little fit.

"I don't know, Allie...You were hurt pretty bad...I don't think you should be getting up." Spencer said softly.

Alice sighed and sank down into her matress.

"M-my th-th-roat h-urts-s. E-ever-y-wh-er-re h-hurt-s-s." she whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

"I know, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you. It's all my fault." Spencer wiped the tear from her cheek.

"H-hey. I-it w-was-n'-t- y-your f-fault." Alice tried to cup his cheek with her good hand, but was in too much pain.

"It was. I should have tried harder to let me drive you. None of this would have ever happened." his voice cracked and tears filled his eyes.

"S-Spen-cer-r!" Alice said a little louder. "I-it i-is n-not-t y-our f-faul-t. D-don't-t b-bla-me y-our s-elf-f. P-pleas-se? F-fo-r m-me?" her voice went back to a whisper at the end.

Spencer sniffed and nodded, just to please Alice. "Okay." he gave her a watery smile and kissed her forehead again.

Alice gave him a small smile, before turning her head to the rest of the team.

"T-th-ank-k y-ou. F-for s-sav-ing-g m-me." she tried to make her smile wider, but she moaned in pain as she irritated her stitches.

"There is no need to thank us. You're family, and family protects each other." Penelope said, her eyes misty with tears.

"L-like O-hana?" Alice asked, her eyes slipping closed, her breathing eased.

"Exactly like Ohana." JJ added, her voice soft and filled with love.

Alice gave one last smile before falling asleep again.

* * *

Those are actual symptoms! I looked them up, and I marked it is a favourite on my computer and now I'm scared my parents will see the stuff I'm looking up for this story... X,D

Annnnnd, everything is getting better! YAYAYAYAYAY!


	9. Chapter 9

Still editing! Stay tuned!

* * *

"Wake up, Little Alice." A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Alice's eyes snapped opened and she gasped at the sight in front of her. She was back in Shit Head's basement. He was smiling maliciously at her, his eyes glinting with pleasure. He was standing over her, a knife in his hand, the light from the cieling glinting off of it.

"No..No please! Don't!" she pleaded, scrambling backwards until she hit the wall.

"No..please, don't!" he mocked her, as he stalked forward the knife raised in his hand.

"Please! Stop!" Alice pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

Dark Eyes smiled and brought the knife down with a swish.

* * *

Alice woke up screaming in her hospital bed. Spencer hopped out of his chair and walked briskly to the side of her bed.

"Alice? Alice! Listen to me. He can't hurt you again. I promise. You're safe." he pulled her into a hug.

She was shaking and sobbing into his chest as he held her. Spencer rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"You're safe." he whispered again, kissing her forehead.

It took awhile, but Alice slowly calmed down. Her sobbing stopped and they were just silent tears now. Her shaking had subsided, and she clung to Spencer's shirt.

"I'm sorry." she said shakily, after a minute.

Spencer gripped the top of her shoulder and looked her in the eye with a stern expression.

"Don't you ever apologize. It's not your fault, okay? Promise me you won't apologize again." he moved his hands from her shoulders and grabbed her hands in his.

Alice glanced down at their hands. "I promise." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Spencer said, telling Alice she needed to speak up.

"I promise." she said louder and withdrew her hands from his.

Spencer sighed and got up from her bed. Alice had been acting like that for the past two weeks. Sure, he understood she was going through a traumatic experience, but she was pushing him and everyone else away from her. They just wanted to help, but Alice wouldn't allow them.

Just as Spencer got off the bed, Dr. Hallows came into the room.

"How is my favourite patient today?" She smiled at Alice as she walked to the side of her bed.

Alice just shrugged and sat up straighter.

"Well, I need to check you out, and you can get your stitches out." Flora said cheerfully, wheeling her tools closer to her.

"Spencer, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Why don't you go get something to eat?" she suggested in a motherly tone.

"Alright." he walked over to Alice and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. Alice just shrugged and turned her head away from him to look at Dr. Hallows.

* * *

"JJ, I don't know what to do." Spencer sighed into his phone as he sat in the hospital cafeteria with a cup of coffee on the table.

"The best you can do is be there for her, Spence. The rest she needs to work out on her own. She went through a traumatic experience, and she might just need to be given some space." JJ replied, the sound of Henry playing in the backround.

"I have given her space, but she just seems to keep pushing me away. And I get that. I'm a male, and she was kidnapped, tortured and...that...by a male also. It's only natural for her to try to stay away from me...But she seemed to be doing better last week, and then now, all of a sudden, she won't talk to me...She won't even talk to me." Spencer ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't know what to tell you, Spence." JJ sighed. "Why don't you try to talk to her about it. I'm sure she'd tell you. Even if she is pushing you away, she still loves you. That much is obvious."

Spencer sighed. "I guess. I got to go, JJ. I'll call if I need anything. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, Spence. And I know you're worrying about this, but we'll find the bastard that did this to Alice. I promise." and then she hung up.

Spencer ran a hand over his face and slumped down his chair.

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before straightening up. He grabbed his coffee of the table and began walking toward the elevator on his way back to Alice's room.

* * *

Alice was sitting on her bed, waiting for Spencer to come back so he could help her to the bathroom. Dr. Hallows had left to take care of another patient, but she said she'd come back later to check on her.

It was a weird feeling, having the stitches being removed, but she soon got over it. It had taken 5 minutes for each one, and there were a lot.

Alice's head turned when she saw Spencer walk in with a cup of coffee. He sat down in the chair by her bed and they looked into each others eyes for a moment. Just a moment.

She turned her head away from him and stared straight ahead.

"Could you help me get to the bathroom?" she said quietly.

Spencer was startled that she had actually spoken to him. "Of course."

He got up and helped her move her cast ladden leg. As soon as she had both her legs were on the edge of the bed. Spencer grabbed Alice's hands and helped her stand. He then put his arm around her waist, and they both hobbled toward the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Once to the door, Spencer twisted the knob, and Alice grabbed the railing inside and hopped in. She closed the door, leaving Spencer outside. She made sure to lock the door before stepping away.

Alice stepped closer to the mirror, it was a full length mirror beside the sink.

She dropped her hospital gown to the floor, and tears clouded her eyes.

The scars all over her stomach from the whip were red and raw. She touched one with her finger and winced in pain.. The tears streamed down her face as she stared at them. They were ugly and she felt disgusting...Hideous.

She turned around and a small gasp was released from her mouth, not loud enough for Spencer to hear, though.

She hadn't thought there would be whip marks there, but there were, and they were just as raw as the others. There wasn't a lot, only from where the whip had wrapped around her sides. But right across her back, the word, 'Broken' had been written in between her shoulder blades.

Alice reached up and wiped her tears away quickly. Her fingers went back to her torso, tracing the pattern of the red and pink marks, the memories sprining to the front of her eyes.

A new batch of tears spilled over her cheeks and she sniffed quietly, hoping Spencer wouldn't hear her.

Shit Head had been ruthless in his torture. Not getting what he wanted, he forcefully took it and more.

Finally calming herself down, Alice allowed herself to finally inspect the wounds on her face.

Alice choked on the sob that worked it's way up her throat. She reached her hand up to run her fingers over all the scars that now marred her once flawless face.

She ran her hands over the first one. It went from the corner of her right eye to the bottom of her chin.

Alice's hands wandered to to the scar going from the top right corner of her lips to the bottom left corner of her lips.

They then trailed to the scar running across her cheek, just under her left eye. It was the smallest one.

Alice backed up against a wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands and let out a loud sob.

She heard a knock on the door and someone mumble something, but she was too busy crying to hear or care.

"Alice?" she heard spencer say louder as he knocked on the door. She had locked it after she came in, so there were no worries of him walking in.

"G-go a-away." she sobbed into her hands. She pulled her legs as close to her chest as she could get them, without hitting her cast.

"Alice, honey, let me in." he said again, jiggling the handle to the door.

Alice pulled her head away from her hands for one moment.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs then placed her head back in her hands and continued crying.

* * *

Spencer whipped out his phone and dialed JJ's number.

"Jareau." she answered.

"JJ! I need your help!" he said frantically, running his hand through his hair.

"Spence, what is it?" Her voice raised in alarm.

"Alice locked herself in the bathroom, and she's crying. She won't let me in, and I have no clue what to do!"

"Okay, I'll be right there. Did you need the team , or just me?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "They can come, but I really need you, Emily and Penelope."

"Alright. I'll be there as fast as I can." she hung up and Spencer shut his eyes tightly.

He walked over to the door and leaned against it. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, and brought his knee's up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Onto the new chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Reid's eyes snapped open when he heard the door to the hospital room open with a swoosh.

Garcia was the first one through the doors with Emily and JJ right behind her. Each one of them had a bag in their hands, and Reid could only guess what was in them.

"Where's my dumpling?" Penelope called out, just as the men walked through the doors.

"In the bathroom." Spencer got up from the floor and pointed towards the locked bathroom door. Penelope walked over and put her ear against it. Her heart broke right then and there as she listened to the sound of Alice's gut wrenching sobs.

Penelope knocked on the door gently. "Alice, honey? Will you let me in?" her voice was soft and soothing.

The team was quiet as Garcia spoke to the weeping girl. "N-no." they heard Alice sob out through the cracks in the door.

"Why not, sweetie?" Garcia's mouth pulled into a red frown.

"Because..." Alice sniffed out.

"Because why?" she asked, her feet shifting on the cold tiles.

There was a muffled sobbing noise but no answer was made. "Alice?" Penelope knocked on the door again.

"I'm ugly." they heard her say. Her voice was small and quiet, but they heard her.

"You're not ugly! You're a gorgeous girl, Alice!" Emily called out before anyone else.

They heard shuffling and suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open. Penelope stepped away and a puffy eyed, red faced Alice stood in the door way. She was only in her bra and her underwear, leaving all her wounds and scars out in the open.

"This...This is NOT beautiful." she said loudly as the team stared at her.

"I'm ugly and disgusting, and used and broken." she turned around and flashed them the word that the UNSUB had viciously carved into her skin.

"I'm not good enough for you guys. Don't feel obligated to stick around...I'm not worth it." Alice lowered her head as a tear dripped down her cheek.

Derek had heard enough. He walked over and wrapped his large arms around Alice's small frame. She protested, but he shushed her. Derek cradled her and he leaned her head on his chest.

Alice's eyes closed and she relaxed a bit in his arms.

'Now you listen to me, baby girl. Don't ever think you're not worth it, because you are. You're a beautiful, intelligent, funny, kick-ass woman. You're so brave, Alice. So brave. What he did to you, it isn't your fault, and it never will be." Derek said in a soft, but firm tone.

Alice crumpled in his arms and let out a loud sob. She turned her face into his chest and let the tears fall out. Her hands grippe the back of his shirt tightly as she held onto him for support.

Spencer walked swiftly into the bathroom and grabbed her hospital gowns off of the floor. He walked out and over to the hugging pair. Spencer gently slid one over her shoulders and held the other in his hands.

Alice let go of Morgan long enough to put her gowns on, then he gathered her in his arms again. Derek leaned his head down to her ear, so that only the two of them could her what he had to say.

"You need to stop pushing Reid away from you. He'll be there for you no matter what. You can talk to him. He loves you a lot, you know. I've never seen him as happy as he was with you the other night."

Alice shivered but nodded her head.

"Promise me you'll talk to him." Derek tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"I promise." she gave him a small, watery smile. Derek grinned and kissed her on the forehead. He released her from him arms and Alice found herself in another pair.

Surprisingly, they were Dave's. He hugged her tightly for a quick second and then let her go.

Alice then found herself in Aaron's arms. It was a shock to her, but she melted into his comforting embrace.

She was quickly passed to Penelope's pen arms and she let out a squeal when Penelope's long nails tickled her sides. Garcia smiled and Emily took her place.

Just as quickly, she was passed to JJ's motherly embrace.

It was the last person's turn for a hug, and Alice turned slowly on him. Silently, she wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer rested his chin on the top of her head and pressed a kiss in her hair.

With a small, content smile, Alice turned around in Reid's arms to look at his team. "I just wanted to say thank you. You've all been so...welcoming and kind, even though you only met me about a week ago."

"Baby cakes, there's no need to thank us. You're one of us now, and we're a family." Penelope piped, her ruby lips spread in a warm smile.

Alice's eyes sparkled with tears and she grinned so wide she thought her face would split. Her hands gripped Spencer's tightly as she sucked in a deep breath.

"I never had a proper family before." she felt Spencer squeeze her hands in encouragement.

"We're glad you have one now." Emily smiled and picked her back up from the floor.

"Alright! Now that we have this mushy gushy love stuff out of our way..BOYS! OUT!" Garcia announced pointing her finger towards the door.

"What? Why?" Reid said, confused.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing! We're having a girls night. It's your guys' job to profile tonight." Penelope grabbed Alice's hands and pulled her out of Spencer's arms.

"Alright, we're going but we need to ask Alice some questions later. Is that fine?" Hotch asked as Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and steered him out of the room.

Alice nodded her head as the girls started emptying their bags onto her hospital bed.

With another swift nod and a small smile (something Alice hasn't expected) Hotch walked out the door, right behind Rossi.

* * *

WEEE~ Another chapter! The next one should be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

All 4 men sat around the conference table, with Garcia's laptop beside Spencer, the unsub's picture facing towards them all.

"All right, now what do we know about our unsub?" Hotch called out, a whiteboard marker in his hand, poised to write.

"His name is Levi Hanger. He's a 35 year old who works as a janitor in an art studio, just off of Lawrence Street."

Hotch quickly scribbled the information onto the white board. "That would explain the hours he's home at. Going back to Alice for a moment, did he have any contact with her father while he was in prison?" he asked, writing Jace's name on the board with a question mark beside him.

Spencer typed something on Garcia's laptop and pulled open his e-mails. "Nothing in his e-mails, and there can't be any text messages, because Jace is in jail. We may have to go down to the jail in Vegas to see of they've has any contact down there."

Morgan tapped his chin with a finger. "He said that he'd had other girls before Alice, maybe they were just practice for the real thing." he threw out the idea cautiously.

"That would make sense." Rossi added in. "If he is doing this job for Jace, that would explain why his initials were written as well as his. Sort of like a symbol that they both own her."

"Hanger is a classic psychopath. Lacks the ability to love, he has no sense of right and wrong, has no shame and lacks remorse and guilt." Hotch spoke as he wrote on the white board.

"We also know his address 5 Saints Crescent his phone number, cell phone number, and his car which is a white, old Honda civic." Reid looked up from the computer as he spoke.

"We need to release this profile, and tomorrow we have to visit Vegas for some answers. After we finish the profile, we need to interview Alice."

All the men nodded and stood to arrange a press conference.

* * *

"He what?!" JJ shrieked as she swallowed the last piece of her Aero bar.

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room. "He tried so hard to jump that fence! I ended up having to help him limp home. I gave him this huge lecture about listening to me, and that's when his mom came into the room. That's a WHOLE other story!" she finished speaking and took a swig of her water.

"I'd never figure Reid for the daring type." Prentiss giggled as she flipped the page in one of her magazines.

"He and I did stuff like that all the time. Believe it or not, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about him. And I didn't know it back then, but now it seems that he was trying to impress me." she smirked and took another chocolate bar from JJ's bag.

The three FBI agents giggled. It turned into full blown laughter just when the door opened. Alice's smile was wide and she turned to see who it was.

Spencer stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. "Making fun of me aren't we, Albert?" he smirked at the nickname.

"I had nothing better to do, Stella." she glared and threw back his own nickname.

"Stella?" JJ laughed as Penelope and Emily hid their giggled behind their hands.

Spencer blushed as Alice smirked. "Payback's a bitch, Stella."

"So how did these nicknames come about?" Prentiss asked curiously, closing the magazine sitting in her lap.

"Oh that's not important!" Spencer said quickly. Alice laughed and opened her mouth to say something, but he shoved his hands over her lips.

"Oh no, are we doing this again?" JJ groaned and flipped open a magazine.

"Nope! Alice wasn't going to say anything right?" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I promise not to call you Albert if you don't tell them." Alice shook Reid's hand off of her face. "You've got yourself a deal Stella."

"Who's this lovely Stella you're talking about, baby cakes?" Derek called from the doorway. The 4 females in the room giggled again as Reid blushed a light pink.

"She's... a close friend you could say." Alice grinned at Morgan. Derek walked closer to bed, a notebook and pen with him.

"Sorry to ruin 'ladies night' but we need to get this interview done." Morgan gave Alice a sympathetic look. Alice nodded and began playing with her fingers. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"Only if you want, sweetness." Derek said soothingly.

Alice nodded and turned to the girls. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I want everyone to hear. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Alice. We understand." JJ said, standing up. The three female agents filed out of the door after saying their goodbyes. That left just Morgan and Spencer. Alice quietly turned her head towards Spencer. "I...don't want you here either...I'm sorry. You should go home and get some rest. Please? For me?" she pleaded with him.

Spencer simply nodded and shuffled quietly out the door. Now Morgan stood alone, with Alice getting settled under the blanket on her bed.

"You know, Hotch and Rossi will be there too." It wasn't a question, he was stating a fact that Alice knew couldn't be changed. She nodded and looked back down at the blanket, playing with a loose string.

"Did you talk to him yet?" Derek asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

Alice shook her head. "Not yet. I...I'm scared to...What if...He's disgusted by me? I mean, we had just started dating and I sleep with another guy! Why wouldn't he be disgusted? I'm just a whore." she ranted, her voice raising.

"You are NOT a whore." Derek said sternly. "Did you choose to sleep with that man, if you can even call him that?" he asked.

She shook her head, a tear slipping down her scarred cheek.

"Did you ask him to sleep with you? Did you tell him to hurt you?"

Again, Alice shook her head, another tear making it's way down her face.

"Did you ask him to steal away your innocence? Did you ask him to touch you?" Derek grabbed Alice's hands in his.

A sob caught in her throat as she, once again, shook her head.

"You answered no to every single question. Can't you see that none of this is your fault? You didn't ask for any of this! He took from you some of your most precious gifts. He TOOK them. You didn't give them willingly, Alice. We all know how hard you fought against him. Please believe me when I say this, it's NOT your fault." Derek squeezed her hands tightly.

Alice didn't say anything, nor did she nod. She simply squeezed Derek's hands back as they both turned to face the door as it opened.

* * *

Wooo! Another chapter!

I love you!


End file.
